


What happened to us

by Gayuh_as_dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted suicide almost, Bottom Cas, Eventual Relationships, Kind of sad cas, M/M, Not to depressing, Self harm just a little mention, Shy Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayuh_as_dean/pseuds/Gayuh_as_dean
Summary: Basically Cas works at a coffee shop and keeps running into this stranger named Dean and it's really akward and cute and things will escalate gets better before it gets worse. Sucks at summaries





	1. Chapter 1

_PROLOGUE_

__

Blue eyes filled with tears and pale hands gripped wavy chestnut hair.

"I don't understand!"  
He stared in the mirror and took himself in.

Because you desevre this, you did this  
"Stop, please"

He dropped his head and sobbed, clenching his eyes shut to try and slow the stream of tears, unsuccessfully.

"I can't take this anymore"  
So stop

He opened his bathroom drawer to pick up his old blade, holding it to the light observing how sharp it had remained. As a second thought the boy pulled out his phone to send one last text.

"I'm sorry I fucked everything up, but from now on I won't be fucking up anything else. I hope you don't hate me. Goodbye."  
-sent by Castiel Novak  
CHAPTER ONE (one year before PROLOGUE)

"Luci! Let me go!"

"Come on baby bro why you always tryin to leave,hmm?" a tall ginger boy pouted before laughing loudly.

"Because he has work! Now leave him be Lucifer!" a girl, also with red hair, climbed down the stairs. 

"Morning Castiel." She kisses his cheek as Lucifer makes his way into the living room to click on the TV.

"Hello Anna." Castiel replies slightly embarrassed his sister had to save him yet again from their 22 year old brother.

"Better to run along now before the others decide to wake up and come bother you " Anna winks

Right. Castiel fumbles for the doorknob and pushes his way against the heavy wood. A chill instantly collides with his skin and he shivers. He would go grab another sweater but hes already late because of Lucifer's holdup. Covering his hands with the sweater he already had on he begins the walk to work.


	2. CHAPTER 2 barista castiel

Bells clink together as Castiel opens the clear glass door of the cafe, a warm wave spills out, smelling of coffee and sweetness. He takes in the familiar atmosphere as he grabs his apron to slip around his waist, pinning his name tag on as well.  
After prepping all the coffee stations, preparing the ingredients, and setting the baked goods out, he flips the black sign on the door to 'OPEN'.  
Around 7:30 customers start trickling in and by 11:00 there's no tables left. At one point Castiel youngest oldest brother (being that Castiel has four older brother Gabriel is the youngest of them) comes in on Rollerblades carrying a platypus.

"Come on Gaberiel not again. Shoo!" Castiel immediately kicked him out while Gabriel just laughed loudly and waved, skating out.

"Stupid brothers....gonna get me fired.." Castiel grumbled under his breath . His shift ended and he passed over his duties to his co worker Ezekiel. He took his apron off and put in his headphones listening to 'perfect' by pink (don't judge him ok)humming slightly while looking down. As he pushed the door open he collided with another human, to his surprise.

Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see youbplease, Castiel thought but didn't say anything, instead clenching his eyes shut and locking his body in defense.

"Woah there, easy tiger." an amused deep voice said above Castiel. The body he was pressed against shifted.

"You ok there buddy?"  
Castiel finally glanced up and froze at what his eyes met. A chizled jaw with a slight stubble ,straight nose, full rosy lips, whole face dusted with freckles against tan skin, and, most captivating of all, green apple eyes surrounded by dark eyelashes.

"Ugh hmmm uh-" Castiel took a deep breath "Sorry. I'm sorry I didn't see you there."  
The green eyed man frowned but stepped back and held the door open.

"No problem man you're all good "  
As Castiel walked away he couldn't help but glance back to see the man still watching him. from the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second chapter more destiel on the way thanks so much for reading(if anyone does)


	3. CHAPTER 3 meet the siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is kinda boring but more Dean Cas moments in the next chapter

Castiel goes to all of his classes in a daze thinking of blonde hair and green eyes. He feels like crap for bothering such a nice man.

You don't know if he was nice  
But he was nice looking? Castiel chuckled at his own thoughts and walked into his huge house of three stories. Once inside he quickly walked up to the second floor and began to make his way to his bedroom. The bedroom that he and his only younger brother, Samandrial (tho almost everyone calls him Alfie), shared. 

Castiel sleeps on the top bunk, where he deposits his satchel and shucks of his thick sweater in favor of a think black t shirt. Before he can do anything else there's a loud banging at the door.

"BAHHHH! GABE STOP IT!" a small voice tried to scream.

Gabriel is heard laughing and Alfies screeching before the door is ripped open and a scrawny blond boy with big innocent eyes falls through.  
A thicker boy with a strong build, straight nose, and short curly dark hair steps in as well with a smirk on his face . 

"Howdy Cassie how was work?" Gabriel asks not really expecting an answer.

Alfie scrambles onto the bottom bunk and hides under the covers. Castiel remains mostly unaffected to his brothers roughhousing as he was used to this.

"Where's Michael" he asks Alfie instead.  
"Down stairs I think..." a meek voice answers.

As he walked out he locked the door handle from the inside and pushed Gabe out 

"You need to leave him alone, Gabe, hes to young to deal with you and your pranks." Castiel basically growled out

The trickster popped a lollipop out of his mouth (Castiel wondered when hed gotten that) and smiled.

"It's funny cause I started picking on you the moment you could walk, Cassie, and none of your older bros cared. Alfie's 14 if anything Ive gotten a late start, lots of catchin up to do." 

Castiel pouted at the use of Gabe's nickname for him but said nothing. "Alfie's just...sensitive."

Gabriel roles his eyes "I know that, now I gotta role baby bro, got big boy stuff to do. Literally." He winked and was gone.


	4. CHAPTER 4 Barista Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel shitty day..

"Michael." Castiel enters the kitchen and finds his second oldest brother reading a book. Michael glances up when he is addressed and quirks an eyebrow before continuing to read.

"Castiel"   
Michael is almost nothing like Lucifer, his twin counterpart , even their appearances are drastically different. Michael has short hair while Lucifer's is grown out. Michael dyes his hair brown opposed to Lucifer's ginger look. And he is much tanner and more muscular than his twin. The only thing they share is the same cold dark eyes.

"Did you need something"

Castiel was pulled out of thought by his brothers voice. "I was just wondering who was watching Alfie ?" 

Michael pinned him with a hard look "Samandrial can take care if himself. Nobody under my roof will be a dependant cry baby. Is this understood?"

Castiel turned his face downwards and nodded.   
"Yes"   
Michael turned back to his book "Good. You are dismissed."

TIME SKIP

The next day does not start pleasantly. Right before Castiel leaves for work Gabe accidentally gives Alfie a bloody nose while they were wrestling.

"sHIT. SHIT ALFIE IM SO SORRY!" Gabriel screams, panicked.

"It's ok" Alfie comforts his big brother

" It's not really, let's get you cleaned up. Are you in pain? Can you see? How many platypuses am I holding up?"  
"What? Ouch" Alfie held his nose which was still bleeding  
"Sorry not funny"

That's when Castiel decided to walk in and see Alfie, face covered in blood. He runs forward 

"OH! OH MY DEAR LORD WHAT HAPPENED OH NO" he drops to his knees in front of Alfie.

"Fi Fi are you ok what happened!??" 

"Jesus Cassie I'm fine calm down... It doesn't even hurt that bad anymore"  
He looks at Gabriel " Gabe was just going to get me a towel right?

Castiel releases Alfies face to stand and turn towards Gaberiel   
"Can I assume-" Castiel crosses his arms "that you did this, Gabriel Novak?"

Gabriel pales "y-yes? BUT WAIT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND I ALREADY APOLOGIZED RIGHT ALFIE!?" He looks frantically at Alfie for confirmation.

Alfie nodds "yep"  
"See Cassie now go to work or you'll be late." Gabriel tried shooing him out

"Ha like I'm gonna leave you alone with my little brother lest you attack him again!"  
"Um dude it's our lil bro and he'll be fine" Gabriel looked ashamed but was stubborn.  
"It was an accident and now it's fixed."   
At Castiels reluctant look Alfie said "Really Cassie it's fine go to work"

Castiel huffed "Alright ... Be careful you two.. bye."

Twenty minutes later he arrived at the cafe- late- and then while prepping a customers drink he burned himself by dumping hot coffee all over while also ruining his soft cotton v-neck. So now Castiel was wearing a too small blue t shirt and his chest stung. 

Finally when the flow of customers started trickling Castiel took a rest, laying his head on the counter and groaning.

"Ughhhh I'm gonna die the universe hates me."

"Hey there" a deep voice suddenly spoke up startling Castiel so much he fellbout of his chair

"WooaahhhAHH" *thunk* 

"Oh shit you ok buddy?"

When Castiel reopened his eyes there was the face of an angel (not literally) so close he could count all the freckles on their skin. As they backed away Castiel could see that, yes it was, the green eyed Adonis from the day before. 

As the man talked Castiel stared at him with wide eyes, not listening.   
"What?" He asked when he tuned back in.

"Hellloo Earth to blue eyes??" The man seemed concerned now and furrowed his eyebrows.

"How hard did you hit your head? Are you sure you're ok?" He placed one hand behind Castiels head to feel for bumps than, satisfied, grabbed his shoulder about to pull him up. 

"Ugh umm uh-m- I'm f-finesorry um fine." Castiel blushed at his inability to talk.

The green eyed mans eyes twinkled "are you sure cause you're face is pretty red?"

Castiels face darkened once more.  
He made a strangled moan sound that he tried to cover with a cough. 

The mans full lips were pulled into a grin. "You should probably ice that" he pointed to the others head.

While Castiel agreed and got up to get ice he decided not to be rude and introduced him self. 

"I'm Castiel." He said without looking over.  
"I know" now he did look.  
"What!?" The man was nonchalanty leaned against a counter small smile on his lips as he watched Castiel.  
"Name tag." He tapped his own chest where his name tag would be.

"Although, I was unsure about the pronunciation."  
His face turned upwards and lips puckered in fake concentration "Casteel? Cas-tee-el. Cas."  
The blind man grinned.  
"I like it. Angel of, what was it... Thursday?"

Castiels eyes bulged out at him " yeah..how'd you know that?"  
He smacked his lips together before replying.  
"I kinda have a..thing.. for angels." He winked.

"So do you work here?"

"Oh...yes...hence the -um- name tag and me being behind the counter and all." 

Cas locked eyes, blue with green, before the other man burst out in laughter.

"You're a weird one you know that?" 

"Ive been told that once or twice." Cas tilted his head as they descended into silence.

Something occurred to him "Oh! I'm so sorry you probably came here to order something not talk to me."

"Nah it's ok I like talking to you." He seemed to consider something "Although I do kinda want a coffee."   
Eyes trained on Castiel "mind making me a-" he looked at the menu chalk board " caramel frappecuino extra shot of Expresso?"

"Of course! Coming right up." In Cas's rush to prepare the drink he knocked over some advice cups and bent over to pick them up, while berating himself silently. He felt his too small shirt slide up and a sliver of pale skin was exposed. Face red he sat up with the cups in hand and looked over his shoulder at the tall man, only to discover the mans eyes zeroed in on his backside.

Face flaming he continued to make the drink.

No way he was checking me out. Probably wondering why my shirtbis so small. Or why a boy is wearing shorts. Castiel huffed. Just finish the drink so he can leave before you embarrass yourself further.

"Here you go" he doesn't look at the man " That'll be 3.17" blue eyes studied the counter intently waiting for the blondes payment.

"Hey dude last time I checked I wasn't that short. My eyes are up here."

Castiels eyes widen and it suddenly feels to hot in the cafe. Rubbing the back of his neck he glances up.

"That's better." Blondie isn't smiling instead studying Cas, head tilted. 

"Here ya go" he hands Cas the money   
As he's leaving he stops in the doorway to look at castiel with a large grin.  
"Oh. By the way..my name is Dean." With a toothy smile he exits leaving Castiel staring at an empty spot.

Dean....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading be sure to tell me if you liked or disliked I can take harsh comments lol


	5. Discontinued

I'm sorry dudes but I can't keep writing this it's stressing me out hardcore please don't be mad but I just got out of life stream and I am trying to avoid things that upset me I'm such a whiny bitch baby I know 

Thank you so much to those who did read the beginning of my story and I'm sorry if anyone wanted to continue if you wanna know how the story ended or whatever just comment and I'll tell you

Peace out bitches

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter and I've never posted any work before so I don't know of this is any good....but i already have all of this story written so if I should continue someone wanna let me know?
> 
> DISCONTINUED
> 
> IM SO SORRY IM A FAILURE


End file.
